


Wurzel!Akademie Kurs 1: Grundlagen des Wurzeldaseins

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Akademie (Wurzel!Verse) [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Dollhouse, Leverage, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angedroht - verzeihung, angekündigt - hatte Lindsey es ja schon vor langem, dass er eine ... Akademie gründen wollte. Über Sinn und Unsinn lässt sich ja bekanntlich streiten ... </p><p>Der Wahnsinn beginnt nun also mit dem ersten Kurzsmodul: Grundlagen des Wurzeldaseins. Dieses Modul enthält 6 unglaublich wichtige Lektionen, wie z.B. woher die Zwerge eigentlich kommen, Physik für Wurzelgnome oder der Umgang mit dem Doppelgänger - den Doppelgängern, eigentlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Wahnsinn beginnt

**Author's Note:**

> Also, die Wurzel!Zwerge bzw. Wurzelgnome sind meins in ihrer Form, aber angelehnt sind sie natürlich immer noch an die diversen Charaktere (außer Colton & Co, sowie Duane und Konsorten und die ganzen anderen Original charaktere) 
> 
> Wie dem auch sei, das is nur Spaß und Geld gibbet keenes dafür. Die Zwerge dürfen gerne auch mal ausgeliehen aber nicht beschädigt werden ;)

Mir wurde Angst und Bange. Das Auftauchen von Wurzelzwergen schien nicht enden zu wollen. Längst drängten sie sich auf meinem Bett und ich hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben, mitzählen zu wollen.  
  
Immer wieder fragte ich mich, wie ich mich von Lindsey dazu hatte breitschlagen lassen, während nach und nach immer mehr kleine Charaktere aus meinen Lieblingsshows auftauchten. Jeder, nun, so ziemlich jeder Charakter, über den ich seit Lindseys Auftauchen geschrieben hatte, tummelte sich gerade auf meinem Bett. Dabei schien es völlig egal zu sein, ob der Charakter eine kleine oder große Rolle gespielt hatte und es war wohl auch völlig bedeutungslos, ob die Geschichte jemals ein Ende gefunden hatte oder noch immer als WIP auf meiner Festplatte herumgammelte. Ich ertappte mich beim Gedanken, dass es vielleicht ja helfen würde, die unfertigen Sachen einfach mal zu löschen ...  
  
„Ruhe, Leute. Sonst können wir nie anfangen!", tönte Lindseys Stimme über das Gemurmel der anderen hinweg. Allerdings ohne hörbaren Erfolg. Er räusperte sich mehrfach, doch noch immer führten einige angeregte Gespräche, während andere alleine irgendwo herumsaßen und sich noch kleiner zu machen schienen, als sie ohnehin waren. Wie bei seinem Auftauchen, wo er mir diese Idee unterbreitet hatte, trug er auch heute wieder einen dunklen Anzug, schwarze, glänzende Schuhe, eine Brille und hatte die Haare zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Alles in allem wirkte er durchaus autoritär - wenn ich mal von seiner Größe absah.  
  
„Ruhe!", brüllte Lindsey erneut und schoss einen kurzen, fast schon verzweifelten Blick in meine Richtung. Doch ehe ich reagieren konnte, verschwand er und tauchte mit dem mir längst bekannten *Puff* auf meinem Tisch auf. „Kannst du mir mal helfen?", erkundigte er sich.  
  
„Aber, aber!", schoss ich sogleich zurück. „Herr Professor. Sie werden wohl Ihre Studenten selbst im Zaum halten können. Ich werde mich da gewiss nicht einmischen."  
  
„Schon passiert. Danke." Lindsey grinste und zappte sich wieder auf mein Bett hinüber. Da erst fiel mir auf, dass es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum geworden war. Etwa nur, weil ich den Mund aufgemacht hatte? Dabei hatte ich mich gar nicht an die Dutzende von Ausgeburten meiner Phantasie gewandt, sondern nur leise mit Lindsey gesprochen. Dennoch starrten mich jetzt mehrere Augenpaare ganz entsetzt an und ich überlegte ernsthaft, mich doch ins Wohnzimmer zu verziehen.  
  
„Könnten wir jetzt mal etwas Ordnung in dieses Chaos bringen, bitte? Ich weiß, ihr habt euch auch untereinander noch nicht alle gesehen ..."  
  
„Was? Ich dachte, die wären alle dort gewesen?", erkundigte ich mich verwundert und unterbrach damit Lindseys Geplapper.  
  
„Uh!", ging es durch die Reihen der versammelten Wurzelzwerge und erneut starrten mich unzählige Augenpaare an, nachdem sie vom Fußende des Betts weggerutscht waren, in Richtung Kopfende - weg von mir.  
  
“Lindsey ...”  
  
“Ooooh!”, tönte es mir erneut entgegen. Ich seufzte leise.  
  
„Okay ... wird das jetzt so ein ... Thing?", erkundigte ich mich leicht aufgebracht.  
  
„Oh!", kam es erneut vom Bett und aus dutzenden kleiner Munde.  
  
„Dass ihr mich jedes Mal staunend anstarrt, wenn ich etwas sage?"  
  
„Uh!"  
  
Ich rollte genervt die Augen und lehnte mich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Es waren noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen, seit Lindsey hier mit der Bande angetanzt war und ich war jetzt schon völlig genervt. Ob er wohl feste Zeiten für seine Kurse veranschlagt hatte? So wie Schulstunden? Danach hatte ich ihn gar nicht gefragt.  
  
„Dort ist verdammt groß, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", belehrte mich Lindsey nachsichtig. Ja. Nachsichtig. Er klang als würde er einem kleinen Kind erklären, dass Bäume nun mal grün sind. „Und was die anderen angeht ... Das musst du verstehen", schaltete sich da Lindsey vom Bett her ein. „Die meisten haben Angst vor dir oder dich noch nicht einmal gesehen. Du bist sowas wie ein riesiges Wunder. Find dich damit ab, dass du bestaunt und angestarrt wirst."  
  
„Na super." Ich konnte den Sarkasmus regelrecht von meinen Lippen tropfen fühlen.  
  
„Ooooh!", tönte der vielstimmige Wurzelchor erneut los.  
  
Ich seufzte nur und beschloss, keinen einzigen Ton mehr zu sagen, bis Lindsey seine Schlauheiten zum Besten gegeben hatte und die ganze Bande wieder abgezogen war.  
  
„Ich seh schon. Ich werd am Ende den Kursplan umschmeißen müssen." Lindsey seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Leben mit dem Autor war ja eigentlich erst für später geplant ..."  
  
„Nah, lass mal. Die kriegen sich schon ein. Gib ihnen nur ein bisschen Zeit", gab Spike nonchalant zurück.  
  
Irgendwie wunderte es mich ja, dass Spike und Angel ebenfalls da waren. Ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass sie den Kursen fernbleiben würden. Immerhin waren sie auch schon ewig hier und wussten doch alles, oder nicht?  
  
„Klappe Spike. So. hallo? Aufmerksamkeit, bitte! Sonst können wir nicht anfangen!" Tatsächlich verstummten die letzten Schwätzer und alles wandte sich Lindsey zu. Als Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit blühte er regelrecht auf. Mit stolz geschwellter Brust stapfte er zu der kleinen Schachtel, die auf der größeren Schachtel am Kopfende stand, auf der er sich gerade befand. Ja, der Wurzelzwerg hatte sowohl auf Podium als auch Rednerpult bestanden. Was tat Frau nicht alles, um den Gnom zufrieden zu stellen!  
  
„So. Also zuerst einmal etwas Ordnung bitte. Gruppiert euch nach Fandoms."  
  
Eine zögerliche Hand wanderte nach oben.  
  
„Ja?", erkundigte sich Lindsey seufzend.  
  
„Entschuldige, Herr Doktor Professor. Aber was sind Fandoms?"  
  
„Professor reicht völlig, Echo." Lindsey lächelte etwas. „Fandom ist das, wo du herkommst. Bei dir ist das Dollhouse. So wie Viktor und Sierra und Romeo ..." bei dem Namen schoss mir Lindsey einen äußerst wütenden Blick zu. Ups. Ja. Romeo hatte ich ja wirklich zu 100 Prozent nach seinem Abbild erschaffen. Schließlich war er ein programmierter Lindsey gewesen, in der Story ... na ja. „Und die anderen", fuhr Lindsey an Echo gewandt fort. „Die kennst du ja schon und mit denen setzt du dich brav zusammen. Okay?"  
  
„Aber warum sieht Romeo so aus wie du?"  
  
„Würde mich aber auch mal interessieren, warum du und Eliot völlig identisch ausseht. Hast eben doch nen Zwilling, Eliot."  
  
„Verdammt, Hardison! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das nicht mein Zwillingsbruder ist!"  
  
„Das sagt er bestimmt nur, damit du nichts sagen kannst, wenn er den Herrn Professor abknutscht", erklärte eine grinsende Faith.  
  
“Jake! Du verdammter Bastard! Was machst du hier?” Castiel, Bobby und John mühten sich gerade ab, die reichlich aufgebrachten Gebrüder Winchester zurückzuhalten, die sich auf einen erschrocken quiekenden Hardison stürzen wollten.  
  
Eliot, ausgerechnet Eliot, der mir tausendfach versichert hatte, dass er niemals nie nicht mit Hardison ins Bett steigen würde, weil er den Mann nicht ausstehen konnte, stellte sich schützend vor den verdatterten Hacker und knurrte in Richtung Dean und Sam.  
  
“Sein Name ist verdammt noch eins Alec Hardison und er hat ganz sicherlich niemanden getötet, außer in seinen dummen Computerspielen vielleicht”, fauchte er Sam and und knurrte dann gleich noch in Richtung Faith, für ihre dumme Bemerkung von wegen Lindsey abknutschen.  
  
Im Moment war ich froh, dass ich so groß war. Eliots Blick versprach Faith einen schmerzhaften Tod. Aber sie grinste nur, zuckte die Schultern und marschierte dann auf die linke Seite der Versammlung, wo auch Angel, Oz, Spike, Eve und all die anderen aus meinen Lieblingsserien Buffy und Angel waren.  
  
„Ruhe jetzt! Dazu kommen wir später", gab Lindsey streng zurück. „Werft nicht den ganzen Kursplan durcheinander, bitte!"  
  
Langsam aber sicher kam Ordnung in den durcheinandergewürfelten Haufen - oder auch nicht.  
  
„Was ist mit uns?", erkundigte sich da auf einmal Duane und starrte mit irritiertem Blick zu Colton und Dean hinüber, die ihm beide erschreckend ähnelten.  
  
„Du? Original Fiction. Wie hieß die Story noch gleich, Große?"  
  
„Indulge your Passion", gab ich gelangweilt zurück.  
  
„Oh", murmelten die Zwerge erneut und wieder starrten mich viel zu viele neugierige Augen an.  
  
„Ah richtig. Also nimm dir deine Kumpels, ganz egal wie die heißen und sammelt euch da drüben. Und ihr" damit wies er auf Colton, Shayne und die anderen, „stammt aus ner ganz anderen Story also gilt für euch das gleiche. Ihr kennt euch untereinander, also hier rüber bitte."  
  
Nach einer Weile hatte Lindsey die Gruppe tatsächlich fein säuberlich geordnet. Aber natürlich gab es auch da wieder Grund für Fragen und schon schoss die nächste Hand nach oben.  
  
„Und warum hocke ich hier alleine und da drüben hocken dreißig Leute rum?", erkundigte sich Michael aufgebraucht. „Das ist unfair. Warum ist niemand hier, den ich kenne? Wo sind Max und Isabel?”  
  
“Würde mich auch mal interessieren”, knurrte ein deutlich genervter Abe Wheeler, der von Harry Dresden noch zustimmendes Gemurmel erntete.  
  
“Wo ist Murphy? Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, du übergroße Ausgeburt einer ...”, fauchte mich der Miniaturmagier an.  
  
„Und warum sitzt Madison da drüben? Die gehört hier rüber zu Dean, Bobby, Castiel, Dad und mir!"  
  
„Ich heiße nicht Madison, verdammt. Will dir das nicht in den Schädel? Mein Name ist Brooke!"  
  
„Und warum zum Teufel hab ich hier fast in jeder Ecke ein Ebenbild hocken?", erboste sich auch Eliot erneut.  
  
„Okay! Okay. Beruhigt euch alle mal. Dann schmeiße ich den Kursplan eben um und wir gehen erst einmal auf diese Probleme und Fragen ein. Aber dazu müsst ihr jetzt endlich mal die Klappe halten, dann können wir endlich anfangen."  
  
Allgemeines, missmutiges Gemurmel begleitete Lindseys Worte und ich musste noch etwas breiter Grinsen. So hatte er sich das alles gewiss nicht vorgestellt. Ob er wohl schon bereute, die Akademie ins Leben gerufen zu haben? Aber im Moment hatte ich ohnehin ganz andere Sorgen. Ich konnte einfach meinen Augen nicht trauen. Bei einigen der Zwerge hatte ich gewusst, dass es sie gab, weil sie mal aufgetaucht waren. Andere hatte ich erwartet, aber da gab es auch einige, von denen ich absolut nicht erwartet hatte, sie hier zu sehen. Irgendwie ergab das alles für mich keinen Sinn, hatte keine Logik und ich beschloss, mir später mal ordentlich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, nach welchen Regeln diese ganze Wurzelangelegenheit eigentlich ablief.  
  
„Also schön”, riss mich Lindseys Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. “Beginnen wir mit einer kleinen Einführung, in der wir die wichtigsten Fragen klären: Woher wir kommen und wohin wir nicht gehen können."


	2. Lektion 1: Woher wir kommen und wohin wir nicht gehen können

Nachdem sich das allgemeine Gemurmel endlich gelegt hatte, trat Lindsey zurück an seine Rednerpult und räusperte sich erneut.  
  
„Ich möchte euch erst noch herzlich willkommen heißen, zum ersten Kurs der Wurzelakademie: Grundlagen des Wurzeldaseins. In diesem Kurs werden wir nach Möglichkeit alle Grundlagen abdecken und die wichtigsten Fragen klären. Zum Einstieg gleich einmal die Fragen, die ihr jetzt schon vielfach gestellt habt: Woher kommen wir eigentlich?"  
  
Allgemeine Zustimmung wurde laut und Lindsey hob in einer gebieterischen Geste die Hand. Tatsächlich verstummten die Anwesenden und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an - so weit ich das von meinem Posten aus sehen konnte.  
  
“Es ist eigentlich ganz leicht”, fing Lindsey an. “Und irgendwie auch nicht.” Missmutiges Gemurmel wurde laut. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sich die Zwerge mehr von seinem Versprechen erwartet, ein paar wichtige Fragen zu klären. “Ruhe”, gebot Lindsey. “Das ist nicht so einfach mit zwei Sätzen getan, also habt bitte etwas Geduld.”  
  
“Spuck’s endlich aus und red nicht um den heißen Brei herum”, murrte ein offensichtlich genervter Harry Dresden erneut und wieder wurde zustimmendes Gemurmel laut.  
  
“Die Sache ist die”, unterbrach Lindsey mit lauter Stimme das Gemurmel. “Es gibt keine Antwort, die auf alle zutreffen würde. Also muss ich etwas weiter ausholen, damit am Ende auch alle zufrieden sind. Kapiert?”  
  
Die Zwerge verstummten erneut und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
“Die meisten von uns kommen aus Filmen oder Serien ...”, versuchte Lindsey nun zu erklären. Doch weiter kam er nicht. Abermals wurde ungläubiges Gemurmel laut, Ausrufe, die ihn der Lüge bezichtigten und allgemeine Verärgerung.  
  
“Wie ... Aus einem Film?”, erkundigte sich Elena entsetzt.  
  
“Sowas wie der Zauberer Harry Potter”, gab Lindsey bereitwillig zurück.  
  
“Mein Name ist Harry Dresden. Nicht Potter. Und ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung Magier. Vielen Dank.”  
  
“Nicht du!” Lindsey verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
“So ein Blödsinn. Das hast du dir doch nur ausgedacht!”, knurrte Michael.  
  
“Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht aus irgendeiner dummen Serie. Mein Leben ist so echt, wie ich hier sitze”, rief Tru aufgebracht aus.  
  
“Ich hab noch nie von einem von euch gehört und ich hab öfter mal Fernsehen geguckt. Also kann das gar nicht stimmen!”, erbosten sich gleich mehrere Wurzelzwerge.  
  
“Was meinst du mit Filmen und Serien? Was soll das sein?” Abe Wheeler war nun restlos verwirrt.  
  
“Ruhe! Bitte. Beruhigt euch und lasst mich weitererklären!”  
  
“Was meinst du mit Serien?”, hakte Abe erneut nach.  
  
“Abe. Du kommst aus ner anderen Zeit ... Sowas wie Bücher, okay? Geschöpfe der Phantasie, nicht real ...”  
  
“Natürlich bin ich real!”  
“Soll das ein Witz sein?”  
“Ich bin hier, also bin ich echt, verdammt!”  
“Das ist doch alles totale Verarsche!”  
“Du willst uns doch wohl veräppeln!”  
  
Die Ausrufe nahmen kein Ende und Lindseys Versuche, für Ordnung zu sorgen, hatten ungefähr so viel Wirkung wie ein Bahnhof ohne Schienen mitten in der Wildnis. Völlig zwecklos.  
  
“So leid es mir tut, euch das so vor die Nase knallen zu müssen, aber er sagt die Wahrheit”, schaltete ich mich schließlich ein.  
  
Erschrocken zuckten die meisten der Zwerge zusammen und starrten nunmehr mich an, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Einige sahen wütend aus und ganz sicher hasste mich gerade die Hälfte der Versammlung. Ich schluckte etwas, ob all der negativen Stimmung im Raum und spielte mit dem Gedanken, mir doch erst einmal eine Zigarette zu gönnen. Aber das war im Moment eigentlich nicht möglich. Am Ende würden die mir alle folgen und mich draußen auf dem Balkon überfallen oder so. Nein, keine gute Idee.  
  
“Ich kenne die meisten von euch aus irgendwelchen Serien, einige aus Filmen. Deshalb sehen viele von euch einander ähnlich. Die Charaktere wurden in den Serien oder Filmen von den gleichen Schauspielern dargestellt”, fuhr ich vorsichtig fort. “Tut mir leid, aber so ist das nun mal.”  
  
“Okay.”  Ein erschreckend ruhiger Boyd Langton richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. “Sagen wir mal - rein hypothetisch - dass das stimmt. Das klärt noch immer nicht, woher wir genau kommen und warum wir jetzt hier sind.”  
  
“Das ist bislang noch immer ein ungeklärtes Phänomen”, gab Lindsey vorsichtig zu. “Alles, was wir bisher wissen und alles, was ich euch sagen kann, ist tatsächlich, dass sie irgendwas damit zu tun hat.” Damit deutete er auf mich und mir wurde schlecht. Dutzende von Augenpaaren richteten sich mit einem Schlag erneut auf mich und nicht einer der Zwerge schien mir freundlich gesinnt.  
  
“Hey!” Ich hob in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände und hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sich die Bande gerade zum Angriff schickte. “Ist nicht so, als hätte ich das absichtlich gemacht! Ich hab mich bestimmt nicht eines Tages hingesetzt und mir gedacht: ‘hey, reißen wir doch dutzende von Lebewesen aus ihrem Umfeld und schmeißen sie in mein Zimmer. Mal sehen, was passiert’ oder so. Es ist einfach ... Passiert und ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht, dass das so gravierend ist. Ich dachte immer, die Bevölkerung hielt sich doch einigermaßen in Grenzen.”  
  
“In Grenzen?” Adelle DeWitt zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Meinst du, ja?”  
  
“Ich wusste es wirklich nicht!”, gab ich kleinlaut zu. “Ich weiß auch immer noch nicht, wie es genau funktioniert ... ich meine ... Lindsey? Sind das wirklich alle?”  
  
“Uhu.” Lindsey nickte und legte den Kopf schief. “110 Bewohner, bei der letzten Völkerzählung. Vermisst du jemanden?”  
  
“Wenn man es genau nimmt ... nen ganzen Haufen. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum die nicht hier sind und ihr schon. Ich kapier’s nicht.”  
  
“Das wird mal noch ne lustige Studie. Aber dazu später mal. Wie gesagt: Alles, was ihr für wahr haltet, eure Erinnerungen, die Person, die ihr seid, eure Vergangenheit ... alles das hat sich jemand ausgedacht. Das wurde erschaffen, geschrieben, verfilmt und hat aus irgendwelchen Gründen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, und wenn sie dann anfängt, darüber zu schreiben ... Tadaaa! Zuwachs.”  
  
“Nur erfunden?” Julian sah mich entsetzt an. “Mein ganzes Leben ist nur erfunden und war ne Serie, die sich irgendwelche Leute zur Unterhaltung angesehen haben?”  
  
“Ah ... Nein.” Ich hüstelte etwas. “Das ist die Basis des Ganzen. Mittlerweile reicht es auch, wenn ich mir was ausdenke, wie mir scheint. Dein Leben stammt aus meiner Feder, Julian. Tut mir leid.”  
  
“Was? Aber ich dachte, wir haben so viel Ähnlichkeit mit anderen, weil wir alle von irgendwelchen Schauspielern gespielt wurden? Wie kann es also sein ...”  
  
Ich unterbrach Benjamin mit einer kurzen Geste und er verstummte tatsächlich.  
  
“Das kommt daher, dass ich meine Favoriten habe, die ich als Basis für eigene Charaktere benutze, weil es für mich einfacher ist, über jemanden zu schreiben, wenn ich den Jemand wirklich vor mir sehe”, erklärte ich. “Ihr seid eigene Charaktere. Originals. Von mir erstellt, aber eben basierend auf Schauspielern, die ich passend fand. Das ist alles.”  
  
“Moment.” Colton drängte durch die Reihen, an die forderste Front. Mit großen Augen sah er zu mir hoch. “Wie sieht das bei uns aus?”, flüsterte er. “Serie oder deine Schöpfung?”  
  
“Meine Hirngespinste”, gab ich nach kurzem Zögern vorsichtig zu.  
  
“Was?” Colton japste hörbar nach Luft. “Alles, was in meinem Leben passiert ist, ist nur passiert, weil du es so wolltest? Weil du es dir so ausgedacht hast? Du hast mich geschaffen? Zu dem gemacht, was ich bin?”  
  
Oh oh. Hätte ich klein Colton vielleicht etwas weniger unsicher und mehr mit sich selbst im Reinen und zufrieden erstellen sollen? Aber wo war denn da der Spaß?  
  
Langsam nickte ich und murmelte ein sehr kleinlautes “Sorry” vor mich hin, während ich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern steckte und hoffte, dass ich die nächste Nacht nicht von 110 kleinen Zwergen überfallen werden würde.  
  
Dean und Duane kamen ebenfalls näher, flankierten Colton und betrachteten ihn und sich selbst neugierig.  
  
“Wieso is der kleiner als wir?”, erkundigte sich Dean schließlich und streckte sich noch etwas mehr.  
  
“Und wieso is der größer als ich?” Sam deutete etwas pikiert auf Sydney.  
  
“Habt ihr nicht zugehört? Basierend auf den Schauspielern. Das heißt nicht, dass ich 1:1 die Schauspieler nehme. Ich brauch ein Bild im Kopf, aber das verändere ich dann so, wie es mir besser passt.”  
  
“Schwarze Haare stehen Spike auch überhaupt nicht”, erklärte mir Buffy mit Schmollgesicht.  
  
“Ich heiße Grover, verdammt. Nicht Spike! Und meine Haare waren schon immer schwarz und das passt auch so. Ha.”  
  
“Andere Frage”, schaltete sich da Topher ein und musterte neugierig die Charaktere - Verzeihung, Wurzelzwerge - die mit ihm zusammen saßen. “Ich glaube, mich an die beiden erinnern zu können. Und auch an die da drüben, aber irgendwie ... nicht wirklich. Das ist so zwiegespalten, irgendwie.”  
  
“Das kommt daher, dass Eliot und die anderen aus einer anderen Serie stammen, die ich mit eurer Serie überkreuzt habe”, murmelte ich vorsichtig. “Und Romeo und Matt habe ich selbst erschaffen, die sind nicht original aus der Serie.”  
  
“Aha.” Topher nickte nachdenklich. “Hey, wenn ihr da eure Studien und Forschungen anstellt, warum wieso weshalb und so. Darf ich da mitmischen? Das ist alles sehr faszinierend. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich wüsste zu gerne, wie es funktioniert.”  
  
“Hab ich keine Einwände. Vielleicht hilft es was”, murmelte ich niedergeschlagen.  
  
“Was ist mit dem zweiten Teil der großen Fragestellung?”, unterbrach Damon genervt und führte damit wieder zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema. “Wohin wir nicht gehen können?”  
  
“Ah das.” Lindsey nickte. “Killt nicht den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten, aber ... Wir alle stecken hier fest.”  
  
“Das heißt?” Bobby blickte zuerst Dean, Sam und die anderen an und sah dann von Lindsey zu mir.  
  
“Es gibt kein  Zurück”, gab Lindsey ruhig bekannt. “Was einmal aus der Heimat gerissen und hierher versetzt wurde, kommt nicht wieder dorthin zurück. Zumindest hat das bisher noch niemand geschafft.”  
  
“Soll mir Recht sein”, murrten Sam und Dean beinahe zeitgleich. “Mir gefällt nicht, wie mein Leben weiter verlaufen würde. Apokalypse, Tod, Luzifer, der in meinem Körper steckt, dann doch wieder zurück ... Nah. Hier bleibt mir solcher Mist wenigstens erspart.” Sam ließ sich auf die Matratze plumpsen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Ich will nicht zurück. Vielen Dank auch.”  
  
“Stimmt ... ich wäre Tod”, pflichtete ihm John nach kurzem Zögern bei.  
  
“Ich auch”, gab Lindsey zu.  
  
“Nicht Tod, aber so gut wie. Also bin ich hier auch besser dran”, erklärte Laurence Dominik nach kurzem Überlegen.  
  
“Hm. Immerhin kein Stiefvater, der mich ständig verprügelt und hier sind so viele komische Kauze unterwegs, da bin ich nichts Besonderes und muss nicht ständig verstecken, wer ich tatsächlich bin.” Michael ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Matratze fallen. “Ich glaub, ich bin hier auch besser dran. Nur ein bisschen einsam, vielleicht.”  
  
“Hey, hast doch uns.” Faith zwinkerte dem jungen Mann zu, der daraufhin grinsend den Kopf schief legte.  
  
“Sofern der Hausarrest jetzt endlich aufgehoben ist und wir auch mal untereinander quatschen dürfen”, murrte ein reichlich schlecht gelaunter Paul und zog Jeana noch etwas enger an sich.  
  
“Hausarrest?” Interessiert sah ich Lindsey an.  
  
“Na jaaaaa”, murmelte der gedehnt. “Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn die Fandoms unter sich bleiben ...”  
  
“Klasse Lin. Ihr habt ja rund 30 Leute herumsitzen. Was machen Harry, Abe und Michael dann die ganze Zeit, so völlig alleine, huh?”  
  
“Ha!” Spike grinste. “Danke, Große. Das hab ich ihm schon vor Monaten an den Kopf geworfen. Aber auf mich wollte er ja wieder nicht hören.”  
  
“Ist damit die Frage, woher wir kommen und so zur Genüge geklärt?”, rief Lindsey rasch aus und sah die Zwerge fragend an. Von den meisten erhielt er zustimmendes Gemurmel. Abe sah nur noch verwirrter aus, aber ich hörte, wie ihm Lindsey versicherte, dass er ihm das alles nochmal in Ruhe erklären würde. Damit schien der Halbindianer dann auch zufrieden und Lindsey klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
  
“Gut, ich denke, das ist für heute genug. Sonst wird es zu viel auf einmal. Morgen machen wir weiter. Da geht es dann um Größe.”  
  
“Ah ... Lindsey! Hast du etwa vor, ihnen zu erklären ...” Mein Einwurf wurde von vielfachem *Puff* übertönt und auch Lindsey verschwand, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, auf meine Frage zu antworten. Er winkte mir mit einem teuflischen Grinsen zu und war ebenso verschwunden wie der ganze Rest der Wurzelzwerge.  
  
Irgendwie war es schrecklich still im Raum ...


End file.
